


To My Heart I Listen

by SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Chloe KNOWS, F/M, Like almost breaking up and then making up, Smut, Sort Of, lucifer being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/SomeoneAsGoodAsYou
Summary: Sometimes, Lucifer can't take a joke, and sometimes, it almost has disastrous consequences.





	To My Heart I Listen

**Author's Note:**

> It took me two days to write this and I have no regrets.
> 
> (i have so many regrets)

"How do you do it?" Lucifer asked, staring out across the LA skyline and into the night. Chloe stood next to him, slightly tipsy and looking utterly breathtaking in a tight red dress. It had been months since they started dating, and he still found she took his breath away, more-so every day. To look upon her was-

"Do what?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts. She leaned into his side and he automatically lifted an arm around her shoulders to hold her closer. He wanted to feel her against him, the steadying heat of her body keeping him grounded and reminding him that she was still there.

They had fought, before the policeman's ball. Their first fight as a couple. A part of him was proud that they'd weathered it, but a larger part of him was still bone-chillingly cold. He'd been sure he cocked everything up and lost her, over something as stupid as staying over hers at night.

He'd almost decided to stay at Lux, to skip the ball and instead get pissed and wallow in his sorrow.

But there were people to see, favors to hand out, and how could he disappoint his adoring public? When he got there, Chloe was waiting outside for him, hair down around her face in soft curls, dressed in the outfit she'd bought with him the week before, worry etching lines into her face that cleared as soon as she saw him.

"Have so much... _faith_ -" he grimaced over the word "-in me. In us?"

He glanced sideways at her, only to look away quickly when he saw her soft smile and sad eyes. He hadn't mean to make her sad, he just wanted to know how he could... not feel this way again. Not fighting was, according to Linda, an unachievable and unrealistic goal. He thought he'd been prepared for it, but he was so incredibly wrong.

Chloe huffed out a small laugh before answering. "Well, if you didn't leave me over the whole Cain fiasco, now that you're getting sex out of the deal too, it doesn't feel like I need to worry."

It hit him like a punch in the gut, nearly knocking the wind out of him, his lips thinning for an instant before he could paste on a salacious grin. "Oh, is that all?"

"Yup." She slapped his bum with a grin and he jerked, his own grin filling with delight that he did not feel at all as he turned to her, taking her in his arms.

"I don't know," she continued, her arms twining around his neck. He dipped his head down to kiss her, reveling in the feeling of her soft lips against his own even as his heart was sinking. "I just do. Now let's go inside," she said and, as ever, he followed her lead.

* * *

He couldn't let it go.

Her words kept circling around in his head, popping up at the most inopportune moments. Like at 3am, laying in bed curled around her, when all he wanted was to savor the moment and her. But doubt, damnable doubt, kept him wound up in his head, jittery and anxious and wanting to run as far away from the problem as he could but unable to leave her side.

She had probably been joking. She wasn't with him just because she was afraid he would leave if she wasn't. She was with him because she loved him. She told him she loved him. She said she loved him more than once.

And she wouldn't lie about that... would she?

Could she love him?

"Babe?" Chloe's fuzzy voice drew him out of his thoughts as she turned over in his arms and sleepily pushed him over onto his back so she could get comfortable. "You okay?"

"Of course, darling," he said quietly. He was okay, because she had been joking, and she didn't mean it. "Go back to sleep."

She settled in his arms, head on his shoulder, one hand covering his heart. He brought one of his up to cover hers, holding it there, like if only he could keep her hand there, she would keep his heart safe for him, protect it for him.

If only.

* * *

Chloe and Beatrice were on the floor, playing a card game together and laughing as he looked on from the kitchen. He'd been laughingly banished there after suggesting they play poker and being soundly told that Beatrice was too young for such games.

Nonsense. No one was ever too young to learn poker. Bluffing was an important life skill.

But they were giggling together now, and when Chloe looked up and met his gaze, her eyes were sparkling. She smiled, a small thing that was just for him, and there was an infinite softness about her in that moment, an ethereal glow that he was glad he would remember forever.

Then she turned back to Beatrice and he was left, almost bereft, watching them whisper, together. He had been done with family long ago, made a sort of peace with it, didn't _want_ to be part of a family again. Still here he was, once again fallen into that trap and yet still somehow on the outside of it.

There was so much love between them, so many feelings that he couldn't hope to replicate, much less be on the receiving end of. Chloe loved him — she said she loved him and he believed her, he did, he had to believe her — but was that enough?

He wasn't someone who could be easily loved, if he could be loved at all. And if... If she hadn't been joking... if she was truly with him as a sort of... devil's bargain...

Well, that was hardly love then, was it? He was- He was holding her hostage, really, holding her feelings hostage. And that wouldn't do at all.

But no, she said she loved him. She did.

"Lucifer!" Beatrice called, shaking him out of his thoughts abruptly. "Are you coming to play?"

"In a moment, spawn," he said, turning away quickly and going to check the dinner. Linda would tell him he was overthinking things, and that perhaps he should let it go and trust Chloe. She was probably right.

* * *

He still couldn't let it go.

They were in Chloe's bed, Beatrice asleep down the hall, with the door closed like Chloe required. She was deep asleep and half-sprawled over him, completely knackered after chasing down two different miscreants on two different cases earlier. He had been at Lux, taking care of some business, and had never regretted it more than while he traced his finger carefully around the outline of the scrapes on her arm. Tackling suspects to the pavement was a dangerous business.

She shifted in her sleep and he froze, slowly withdrawing his finger and clenching his fist by his side as he stared at the ceiling.

He didn't understand _how_ she could love him, was the issue. There were so many reasons not to, so many things wrong with him, all of them adding up to a big fat "no" from the universe.

It made much more sense that she valued his friendship, his partnership, and wanted something more to tie him there. If he looked at the entire situation logically, that was what made the simplest conclusion to draw.

His stomach clenched painfully and he felt like he was going to vomit. He didn't want to give this up. At the very core of him, something was tearing in two at the thought of giving up all of the joy Chloe brought to him.

No, not all of it. They would still be friends. He wouldn't leave, would never leave. There would still be joy, and if he were a good person, like Chloe thought he was, he would let her go.

Deep down inside of him, something had started screaming at the very idea. He ruthlessly squashed it. He could do this. He wasn't going to be selfish. _He could do this_.

He gasped a silent breath and tightened his arm around her, as if that could unmake the decision. As if that could fill the hole yawning inside of him where what he had thought was her love once filled.

* * *

Lucifer was drunk.

Chloe could hear it on the phone when he called her, in every half-slurred word, every pause to collect his train of thought. He was absolutely and completely hammered — and she didn't want to think about how much alcohol it would take to get the Devil hammered — and had called her to ask her to come to Lux.

She was worried, to say the least. She had only seen him that drunk once, maybe twice. And there he was, calling her up at 8am on a Saturday — had he even slept? — asking her to come over.

Trixie was with Dan for the weekend, so she was free to drop everything and rush over to Lux, which was exactly what she did. He hadn't told her what he wanted, just that he needed to talk, and she couldn't quite squash the dread in her stomach at those words.

But it was Lucifer. He loved her. She knew that. Something had been eating at him recently, but she was sure if she just gave him space, he would come to her with it. And maybe that was what this was about.

"Can I get you a drink, Detective?" he said as soon as the elevator doors opened.

He stumbled, trying to stand, and landed with a surprised huff of air back on the couch. There was something about his eyes, about the way they seemed to be shuttered by more than just the alcohol, that had her immediately on edge.

"No thanks," she said, going over to sit with him. "What's wrong?"

There had to be something wrong. His eyes were bright, shining in the light as he watched her, drinking her in. The smile on his face — one that always seemed to flit over his features when he caught sight of her — looked pasted on.

He opened his mouth, then closed it. His hand hovered in the air as he reached for her and paused, before he dropped it back to his lap. His body was closed off, his eyes had lost their momentary shine, and the smile was nowhere to be seen.

Oh no.

They stared at each other, his face slowly crumbling into grief while hers stayed still as a stone. Her cop face. The one she used when she wanted to distance herself from something. She could feel herself doing it even as she wanted to scream and cry and tell him she wasn't ready for this yet, she would never be ready.

"I promise," he finally said, his voice cracking before he cleared it and tried again. "I promise I'll never leave you. I will always be your friend. But I can't do this anymore, Detective."

She swallowed once, hard. Her throat was dry as a bone and it took her a couple tries to be able to say, "I think you need to define what you mean by "this" explicitly for me."

A part of her had known this was going to happen at some point. A part of her had tried to keep her heart at least a little hardened to him, had tried to protect herself from the inevitable hurt that would follow once he bored of sex with her. Once he realized free milk was better even after you bought the cow. Once it really sank in that she was getting older and had a child and an ex-husband and wasn't _easy_.

That small, pessimistic part of her that had tried so hard to tell her not to get involved with him, to remind her that she was flying too close to the sun, had failed. It felt like someone was compressing her chest as they reached inside her ribs and tore out vital organs.

She'd known all along, no matter what she pretended, that she wasn't going to be enough to keep him forever.

Her eyes were dry, in contrast with his, wet and red-rimmed even though he wasn't crying. And how dare he? He was the one ending this. How dare he be _upset_ when he could just choose not to end what they had.

Stay her friend? Ha! Didn't he know that was what everyone said and that was what everyone failed at doing?

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it before a sound could get out. She wanted to scream at him, to make him take it back, to tell him to stay out of her life, to beg him to reconsider.

Instead, she croaked out a single, "Why?"

She didn't actually want to know. She didn't need a list of all her failings. What she needed was _him_ and he was apparently intent on taking that away from her.

He smiled, soft and sad, and said, "Because you don't need to do this to keep me here."

He was such a bast-

...

"What," she said flatly.

He picked up the whiskey bottle from the table, letting it dangle between two fingers for a moment before lifting it to take a long pull. She ripped it out of his hand and held it away, out of reach, as he automatically tried to grab it back.

She pointed at him with one angry finger and said, "Explain."

He stared at her dumbly until he seemed to realize she really expected him to talk, that he wasn't going to get his whiskey back and escape the conversation.

"You don't need to trade sex for the surety of my continued presence here, for f- friendship," he said, like it were _obvious_. Like the entire conversation made sense. "I won't leave."

Her mind was whirling in a thousand directions at once. This was... This was so _him_. "What are you _talking_ about, Lucifer? We're not friends. I love you, you asshole."

He blinked at her. "But... you said..."

She wracked her brain but could not think of anything she might have said recently to trigger this. She couldn't even think of something innocuous that he may have taken badly, like happened sometimes. There was nothing, but he couldn't have made something up out of whole cloth.

"What," she finally said, challengingly. "What did I say."

He swallowed, his face going a bit pale, seemingly suddenly understanding that this conversation wasn't going to go the way he wanted it to. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy, just walk away and pretend like nothing had ever happened between them. If she was going to torpedo this relationship again somehow, she wanted to know exactly how she had done it.

"You said that if I didn't leave you over the whole Cain fiasco, now that I'm getting sex out of the deal too, it doesn't feel like you need to worry."

He watched her, cautious, as she mulled over that, leaning back a little and flicking his eyes between her and the bottle of whiskey. She hoped he was sobering up. He deserved to have to have this conversation sober, the bastard.

"One," she finally said, putting the bottle down on the end table, out of his reach. "That was _months_ ago, Lucifer, what the fuck? And two. I didn't mean it. It was a joke."

He gave her a look like he wasn't quite convinced, and that was fair, she wasn't quite convinced it had been wholly a joke either.

"Okay," she admitted, "I was mostly joking. But I'm allowed to be as insecure as you are!"

He scoffed at that. "I'm not insecure, I'm-" He broke off when she gave him a pointed look.

"How about," she said, sliding closer to him on the couch, "next time you come up with a- a cockamamie idea like this you talk to me instead of breaking up with me."

He nodded, and she stayed there for a moment, making sure it had sunk in, before she got up and took the bottle back to the bar.

"We're- We're not... breaking up?" he asked, sounding like he just wanted her to confirm it for him, sounding like he couldn't believe his ears.

And sure, her heart was still pounding with adrenaline, and she still felt slightly queasy and wasn't sure if the smile she managed actually looked happy, but she turned and said, with a surprising amount of fondness, "No, we're not breaking up."

"Chloe," he said quietly, standing and going to her, stepping close enough that his hands could cup her elbows as she crossed her arms over her chest. She found she was near tears again, and took a shuddering breath.

"You scared me," she told him, her voice more shaky than she would've liked.

"I'm sorry, darling," he said with a quiet intensity as his face crumpled slightly. "I never meant to. I thought I was-" he huffed out a bitter laugh. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I guess if it had been true, you would've been," she said, willing to give him that much.

"But it isn't," he said, the note of uncertainty in his voice making her arms slowly uncurl.

"No, it's not," she said. She cupped his cheek, letting her thumb sweep over his cheekbone. He sighed in relief at her touch, leaning into it and nuzzling her palm until she had to laugh.

Their eyes met and the electricity that sparked between them had her standing on the edge of a precipice, unsure of her footing. The moment stretched and broke with a snap as they both burst into motion, crashing together.

His mouth was hot and desperate, and she could still taste the whiskey on his tongue as it tangled with hers. She jerked his shirt out of his pants, not bothering to start on the buttons, just running her hands underneath it and up his sides, around to his back, desperate to touch him.

He shuddered underneath her hands and gasped, breaking away from her mouth before she was done with him. Her complaint ended before it began as he started trailing kisses down her neck, little sparks of pleasure that made her hum appreciatively.

She dug her nails into his back when he nipped and sucked at the join of her neck and shoulder, and he jerked before lifting his head and returning to kissing the life out of her again. She gave as good as she got, plunging her tongue into his mouth, exploring and sliding it along his. A groan rumbled through him from deep in his chest as she pulled back just enough to nip his bottom lip before breaking apart, panting.

"Bed?" she asked, already stumbling backwards and dragging him along.

"Anything you desire," he said hoarsely, already bending to capture her mouth again, distracting her from her mission to get them horizontal.

She couldn't stop kissing him, couldn't stop running her hands up and down his back, fingernails scratching lightly at his skin. She couldn't stop thinking that she loved him so much and he had almost-

The stairs to his bedroom surprised her, and she tripped, almost falling backward before he caught her, pulling a surprised laugh out of her as her hands landed on his chest and he held her close. After a second he joined in, and she felt some of the tension, some of the desperation, leaving her.

They stared at each other as their laughter wound down, the desire and worship in his eyes sending a shiver down her spine.

"I love you," she said, just to see the way his eyes lit up with the words, the way he looked like those three words were the greatest gift that she could have given him.

But the light faded from his eyes too quickly for her liking and he said, "I'm sorry."

"Then make it up to me," she said with a wicked grin and leaned back in his arms just enough that she could grab his shirt and rip it open.

"That was-"

"A necessary casualty," she said before he could complain about her ruining an undoubtedly expensive shirt.

"-incredibly hot," he finished, and her grin softened at the look of pure delight in his eyes.

He let go of her to shrug out of it and she ran her hands up his chest and round his neck, twining her arms together solidly before she jumped. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her tight to him.

His cock pressed between their layers of clothing at just the right spot and she ground down on him as he stumbled up the stairs.

"Minx," he groaned, and she grinned against his neck before biting down.

The noise he made in return went through her like a pulse of heat that had her grinding down again and again, drawing another choked noise out of his throat. When she leaned back slightly, trusting him to keep his grip on her, he peppered kisses over her face, whispered words she couldn't quite catch among them, until she caught his mouth again.

They were still kissing when Lucifer turned and fell back onto the bed, the bounce making their teeth clack together painfully.

"Sorry, sorry," she said after she jerked back with a squeak of surprise, rubbing at her lips and smiling ruefully.

He was gorgeous beneath her, hair tousled and lips swollen and red from kissing her, laughing with her at their needless desperation. They weren't breaking up. This wasn't going to be the last time they slept together.

Her heart was so full of love in the moment that she swore it would burst. He was so precious to her; she wanted to hold him close and keep him safe, to make it so he never had to worry that she would want to leave him ever again.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said, reaching up and tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much," she said and bent back down, pressing her lips to his quickly, gently.

"I love you," he said as she pulled away. "I'm so sorry, Chloe, I-"

She swallowed his words with her lips and tongue, fingers going down to toy with his belt buckle and slipping under the edge of his trousers. His hands skinned up her sides, avoiding her ticklish spots and taking her shirt with them until she had to pull back and lift it the rest of the way off.

"Stop apologizing," she said as she unhooked her bra and dropped it to the side. "Just don't do it again."

She slid back off him and stood as he made an alarmed sound and sat up, reaching for her. She let him catch her with a laugh as she kicked off her shoes, let him draw her back to stand between his legs, his face at the perfect level to-

She moaned and dug a hand into his hair as he bent and sucked a nipple into his mouth. As his teeth scraped the hard little nub and he brought his hand up to tease the other one, she squeezed her thighs together, cursing when it wasn't enough friction. She ran her hands through his hair, the vibrations from his hum of pleasure tightening her nipple even more, and held him there as he alternated little nibbles with laves of his tongue, his fingers pinching and rolling the other one to a hard peak.

"Fuck," she breathed, thinking that if she could only get the right amount of pressure between her legs, she could come just like that.

Lucifer let her nipple fall out of his mouth with a pop and said, grinning cheekily up at her, "That's the idea."

She swatted him with a grin and he laughed as she stepped back again to shimmy out of the rest of her clothes, wanting to get naked more than she wanted to put on a show for him. When she stood back up, though, he was staring at her as though she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It never failed to make her blush when she noticed him doing that, and this time was no exception.

"Sometimes, I can't believe this is real," he murmured, reaching for her again. She pulled him up and stepped in close, her hands going to his belt buckle.

"Oh you better believe it," she said, winking, and he laughed, delight and no small amount of awe coloring the sound, his obvious joy going straight to her core.

Within short order she had him just as naked as she was, and took a moment to admire the sight. He preened under her gaze, and she swallowed another laugh as her mouth went dry with desire.

"C'mere," she said as she crawled up on the bed, leaning back against the pillows.

"Anything you desire," he said, settling between her legs, right where she wanted him.

"Oh, fuck," she breathed as he went to work, his tongue swiping up her, teasing her and avoiding her clit with every lick until she had one hand fisting the bedsheet, the other fisting his hair and pulling just how he liked it.

She shuddered underneath his touch, letting go of the sheets so she could play with her nipples, stroking her thumb across first one and then the other, feeling them tighten in pleasure the same way her clit was as he brought her higher and higher.

"Lucifer," she growled when she couldn't stand it any more, when it felt like he needed to stop playing around or she was going to die.

He immediately stopped, letting her pull him away, his lower face wet with her juices, grinning. "Yes?"

"Oh, get up here," she said, loosening her grip on his hair. He kissed his way up her stomach, little fluttering touches that had her alternately giggling and gasping. He paused at her breasts to give her nipples more attention, licking and sucking until she was rubbing her thighs together in search of some friction again, her hips moving minutely.

He bit at her collarbone, not hard enough to mark her — never hard enough to mark her, no matter how much she wished he sometimes would — but hard enough to make her cry out as she ran her hands down his back, her nails digging in briefly.

Then he was kissing her again, and she could taste herself on his tongue. She reached down and took his cock, rock hard and leaking, in her hand and gave it a slow stroke. He pulled away from her mouth and groaned dropping his forehead to rest against hers.

As she spread his precome around to provide some lubrication and started up a slow, teasing rhythm, he groaned again and reached down to press a thumb on her clit, making her hips jerk and her mouth fall open as she forgot about everything else.

He rolled the little nub under his thumb, alternating pressure with soft strokes, and she was biting her lip and pressing up against him with every movement. He slid one, then two fingers into her, setting up a slow rhythm that was going to drive her insane if he didn't speed up.

Her eyes had closed at some point, and when she opened them he was looking at her with such adoration in his gaze she almost had to close them again and turn away. Almost. It brought her back to herself enough to remember that she was trying to make him lose control too.

His hips were moving in tiny, uncontrolled jerks as he fingered her, but he went still has a stone when she wrapped her hand around him again, squeezing lightly. She let her hand trail down further, until she was caressing his balls, heavy and hot in her hand. His hand faltered, fingers and thumb stilling as she raised her head enough that she could nibble on his ear.

He moaned, hips jerking, as she let go and returned her attention to his cock, taking it in a loose grip and slowly sliding her hand up and down, just teasing for the moment.

"Chloe," he gasped, panting, his voice strained as his hips stuttered. "I can't- I'm not going to-"

He made a couple faltering attempts to continue fingering her, but when she bit down on his earlobe he clearly gave it up as a lost cause and moved his hand to be fisting the sheet at her waist instead.

She dropped her head back and let go of his cock at the same time, drawing a whine out of him. Her inner thighs were slick with her moisture, and she took a moment to slide her hand down her body and press against her mound as he watched and licked his lips. Then she pushed on his shoulder and he gladly rolled onto his back, panting.

She pushed herself up and settled over him, teasingly letting him feel the heat of her above his cock before moving slightly so she could ride his thigh. His groan choked off with a whine as she closed her hand around his cock again.

"Chloe-" he gasped as she started to stroke him, then fell silent beyond his panting breaths. She knew he wanted _something_ , could probably even guess at what it was and he'd be happy with whatever she landed on, right or wrong.

That was the thing about Lucifer. He was so good to her, would do anything she asked, anything she _desired_ , but he still hadn't gotten it through his thick skull that it was a mutual feeling.

"Tell me what you want," she said as she squeezed and ground down on his thigh. He made an incoherent noise, and she stopped moving her hand, gentling her touch to nothing more than a featherlight ring of fingers and her thighs clamped around his. "Lucifer, tell me."

"I want-" he gasped. "I want-" he stopped and swallowed, visibly pulling himself back from the edge and focusing on her again. "This- The is about what you want. What do you desire?"

She shook her head and let go of his cock entirely, sitting back and ignoring his whine of protest, as hard as it was. She wanted to sink down on him and ride him until they both blacked out from pleasure, but that didn't feel right, not yet. Not when he had almost broken up with her because he thought she just-

"This is about both of us," she said. She bent back down until her mouth was hovering just above his lips, until she could feel each of his panting breaths. "Tell me what you want," she whispered, her lips just brushing his.

"You," he said, his voice cracking. "I just want you."

She smiled, kissing him deeply as a reward even though that wasn't really the answer she was looking for. It was still sweet and heartbreaking, all at once.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" she asked again, dropping another kiss to his mouth.

"To come inside you, with you," he said in a rush of words. "I want to feel you around me and- and-" He seemed at a loss for how to tell her the rest, but that was enough for her.

She took his cock in hand again, lined it up and sank down on it, sighing in happiness as he filled her. He was watching her with stars in his eyes, worshipping her with his gaze as she took one of his hands in hers and braced her other hand on his chest for leverage. She licked her lips before bending down to kiss him and starting to move.

They came together, moving as one, and everything ceased to exist for her but him and the feel of his body and the words of devotion she could feel him breathing against her hair when she stopped kissing him for a moment and dropped her forehead to his shoulder.

It didn't take long for her to come so hard she saw stars, her orgasm ripping through her with Lucifer not far behind. For the longest moment, he didn't let her roll off of him, holding her tight to him, his face buried in her hair.

She let him take the comfort he needed, resting her cheek on his chest and drawing her hand up and down his arm in a soothing rhythm until she felt him start to relax. When she tried to get up to go for a washcloth, he rolled them over and pinned her to the bed before kissing her until she was dazed and pliant and willing to let him be the one to get up.

When they were cleaned up and Lucifer was back in bed with her and had pulled her close to him, she settled her arm over the one he had looped around her waist, interlacing their fingers.

"Let's not do that again," she said, hurrying on before he could misinterpret her with, "The catastrophe averted sex isn't worth the almost breaking up beforehand, okay?"

She felt him nod and, before he could apologize again, she added, "I'm serious. I love you. I don't plan to ever leave you. It's one thing if you decide you're unhappy, but-"

"That will never happen," he said into her hair, his voice firm with a conviction she wasn't sure she felt herself.

"Good, then we never need to go through this again. Got it?"

He nodded, adding in a near-whisper, "I love you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I love you too. So, so much."

His quiet chuckle had her smile widening and when he pulled her even closer, she snuggled back against him, content in the moment. She would have to do something to make him understand the depths of her feelings for him, but that was a problem for the future. For the moment, she would just bask in the afterglow and hope he was too.

The End


End file.
